When Love happens
by Turingmaschine
Summary: Fortsetzung des 5ten Bandes aus verschiedenen Blickrichtungen...Testsieger bei Stiftung Warentest (sehr gut;D), garantiert Slash-Frei gg
1. 1

-Ginny-  
  
Ginny lag auf ihrem Bett und las in dem Buch "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 5" von Miranda Habicht. Sie versuchte sich den Oblivisci-Spruch zu merken doch immer wenn sie die Augen schloss und versuchte ihn in Gedanken zu sagen fiel er ihr nicht mehr ein. Lag es daran dass es einer der mächtigsten Vergessenszauber war?! Wütend zupfte sie an einer Haarsträhne ihres langem rotem Haares und setzte sich auf. Dann stapfte sie ärgerlich zur Dusche und wenige Augenblicke später wurde sie schon von warmen Wasserstrahlen berieselt. Nachdem sie sich gründlich geduscht und ihre Haare gewaschen hatte, wickelte sie sich in ein warmes Handtuch. In der Zaubererwelt hatten Handtücher die Eigenschaft immer genau die Temperatur zu besitzen, die sich ihr Benutzer gerade wünschte. Wenn man ein Sonnenbad nahm wurden sie angenehm kühl, stieg man jedoch aus der Dusche und betrat ein kaltes Zimmer, so waren sie richtig schön warm. Sie trocknete sich ab und cremte sich mit Kathleen's kolossaler Körpercreme ein. Ihre Haare steckte sie hoch den sie wollte sie weder auf die Zaubererart (Schnell-trocken-Zauber) noch auf die Muggelart(Fön) trocken bekommen. Sie wusste nämlich dass ihre Haare am schönsten schimmerten wenn sie, sie an der Luft trocknen ließ. Jedoch hing das Wasser noch in ihren Haaren und tropfte nun auf ihren Rücken. Genervt wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch um den Kopf und zog sich an. Dann wandte sie sich erneut ihrem Schulbuch zu.  
  
Eine Stunde später war ihr Haar trocken und sie beherrschte den Oblivisci- Zauber. Nun übte sie den Gegenzauber ("Incursio"). Die lebendige Puppe, die Ginny heraufbeschworen hatte erinnerte sich aber nicht was Ginny ihr gesagt hatte, bevor sie den Vergessenszauber angewandt hatte. "Es ist einfach hoffnungslos! Ich brauche Hermine!" dachte sie verzweifelt. Aber wann Hermine endlich zum Grimmauld Place kommen würde, dass wusste Ginny nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass Ron ständig herumnörgelte, wie sehr er sich doch ohne Harry und Hermine langweilte. Ja darunter litt Ginny auch, aber dass schon 4 Jahre. Jedesmal durfte Ron Freunde mit nach Hause bringen, aber sie nicht. Sie verstand es selbst nicht. Ihre Mutter vertröstete sie nur immer auf nächstes Jahr: "Nächstes Jahr Ginny. Ich habe hier so viel mit allen zu tun, du weißt ja Fred und George..." Doch diesmal würde sie sich nicht auf das nächste Mal vertrösten lassen, da die Hauptstörfaktoren, die Weasly-Zwillinge, jetzt ihre eigene Wohnung in der Mitte Londons hatten, obwohl sie mindestens einmal die Woche zum Essen in den Grimmauldplace kamen. Ginny gab zu dass ihre Mutter immer noch viel Arbeit hatte weil ja auch viele Ordensmitglieder da waren, aber sie war der festen Überzeugung dass ein Mensch mehr nicht so viel Arbeit machen konnte. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Mutter überreden können, Luna einzuladen. Schließlich legte sie das Buch zur Seite, stand auf und ging in die Küche um sich einen Geist-und Körperanregenden Himbeer-Eistee zu holen. Sie eilte die Treppe herab und stolperte dabei über einen Juxzauberstab (Fred und George waren gestern zum Abendessen da gewesen), der sich in einen Gartengnom verwandelte. Dieser fauchte ärgerlich und schnappte nach Ginnys Zeh, den sie aber noch rechtzeitig zurückziehen konnte. Danach rannte er unter weiterem Gefauche die Treppen herunter. Ginny wusste nicht genau wohin er sich verzogen hatte, vermutete aber dass er im Keller war und sich vielleicht sogar an einem der herumstehenden Butterbierfässern bediente. 


	2. 2

A/N: miss shirley: die sichtweise ist nicht nur die von Ginny, sie wechselt bei jedem Kapitel, siehe unten ;) Weihnachstkeks: Freut mich dass es dir gefällt!!!  
  
Ach ja an alle diese lesen: bitte ganz viel reviewen, denn dass ist der beste Ansporn, dann macht mir des schreiben richtig Spass und des Kapitel wird dadurch noch besser!!! Ich würde auch gerne unregistrierte zulassen, aber es geht irgendwie nicht, sorry!  
  
-Ron-  
  
Die Türglocke des Ladens Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gab ein lautes Rülpsen von sich. Ron drehte sich um. Scheinbar war gerade ein neuer Kunde in den Laden gekommen. Verwundert stellte er fest dass es Cho war. "Hallo Ron. Vertrittst du deine Brüder hier?" "Oh, hi Cho. Aaahm ja sie sind gerade in Ägypten, bei meinem Bruder Charlie, sie besorgen noch ein paar Utensilien für ihre nächste Erfindung." "Klingt interessant. Was für Sachen brauchen sie denn?" "Oohm ich weiß nicht genau..." In Wirklichkeit wusste er es sogar ziemlich genau, aber er konnte sich auch Chos Gesicht vorstellen, wenn sie erfahren würde dass z.B. die 7Tage-7Haare Kapseln (sie bescherten dem, der sie einnahm jeden Tag eine neue Haarfarbe oder Frisur und das eine Woche lang)unter anderem Skorpionstacheln, Schuppen des Walisischen Grünlings (ein Drache) und Wassermenschenbarthaare (die besonders schwer für Fred und George zu besorgen waren) enthielten. "Ach ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Und wie geht es dir und Harry?" Ron schnaubte. Er hatte sich schon gefragt wann das kommen würde. Immer wenn er jemandem aus der Schule begegnete, fragte alle nach ihm und HARRY! Er war sich sicher, wenn Harry jemanden von Hogwarts treffen würde, würde niemand nach IHM, Ron, fragen!!! "Ach mir geht's noch recht gut, aber ich schätze das wird sich ändern wenn meine ZAGs kommen..."er grinste "und Harry kommt soweit ich weiß heute zu mir. Bei den Muggels geht's ihm eh immer so furchtbar. Und dir?" "Naja, ich hab mich mit Marietta gestritten. Deswegen hatte ich kaum jemand um etwas zu unternehmen..." sie klimperte ein wenig mit den Wimpern und lächelte Ron an. "Die Canons haben die Tornados ja neulich geschlagen, hast du es mitbekommen?" fragte er mit einem leicht fiesem Gesicht. Sofort verschwand ihr Lächeln. "Hhmm, ja am Rande. Du, ich muss wieder gehen...ciao!" "Ciao," rief er und fragte sich was seine Zwillingsbrüder sagen würden wenn sie mitgekriegt hätten, wie er schon wieder einen Kunden verscheucht hatte. Naja schon wieder...es war ja erst das zweite Mal. Beim ersten Mal hatte er eigentlich nichts getan: Padma Patil kam ihn den Laden, doch als sie ihn erblickte, drehte sie sich sogleich um und machte Kehrt. "Scheinbar ist sie immer noch ein wenig auf mich böse...ein wenig..."dachte er und begann damit einige Dinge im Geschäft aufzuräumen. Als er bemerkte, dass nur noch 2 Langziehohren da waren, ging er ins Lager und holten ein Dutzend Stück. Währenddessen überlegte er was das vorhin mit Cho sollte. Hatte sie gerade versucht mit ihm zu flirten? Wollte sie Harry eifersüchtig machen? Dachte sie im Ernst dass er, Ron, sich auf so etwas einlassen würde? Nein, er war an Cho absolut nicht interessiert! Ob er Harry davon erzählen sollte? Er entschied sich, dass es besser wäre, erst einmal mit Hermine zu reden, denn sie kannte sich ja mit solchen Dingen aus. Die Türklingel rülpste wieder und Aaron Jordan, Lees kleiner Bruder betrat das Geschäft. Er war eine Klasse über Ron, also in der Abschlussklasse. "Hi Ron! Deine Ablösung ist endlich da!" "Hi Aaron! Weißt du, dass du 10 Minuten Verspätung hast?!" "Seit wann legst du denn Wert auf sowas? Naja sorry, hab noch Mandy Brooklehurst getroffen, sie ist in deinem Jahrgang, so eine kleine hübsche Brünette aus Rawenclaw..." Ron grinste: "Ich weiß wen du meinst. Sie ist ganz nett. Also ich muss jetzt Heim, Hermine kommt bald und Harry auch. Ciao!" Als Ron aus der Tür trat (die sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer verabschiedete) rief Aaron ihm noch zu: "Soso Hermine..." 


	3. 3

-Harry-  
  
Als Harry von Ron in einem Brief erfuhr, dass er in den Grimauld Place kommen sollte, schwankten seine Gefühle zwischen Angst und Freude. Einerseits wollte er zu seinen Freunden, damit er endlich wieder Gesellschaft hatte und nicht allein seinen trüben Gedanken nachhing, andererseits wehrte sich jede Faser seines Körpers gegen den Gedanken in das Haus seines toten Paten zurück zu kehren. Er fürchtete sich davor dass seine ganzen Erinnerungen, die er den Sommer über verdrängt hatte, wieder hochschwappen und ihn mit Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühlen überhäufen würden. Er fürchtete sich wahnsinnig davor. Lieber wäre er in den Fuchsbau gegangen, doch er wusste dass dies nicht möglich war, denn die Zeiten waren einfach viel zu gefährlich. Harry lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wieder einmal dachte er darüber nach, dass alles nicht geschehen wäre, hätte er den Zwei-Wege- Spiegel benutzt. Dann wäre Sirius nicht seinetwegen in das Ministerium gekommen und würde noch leben. Er hätte seinen Paten noch... Eine Träne kullerte aus seinem Augenwinkel und er wischte sie ärgerlich weg. Wie lange hatte er schon geweint? Wie lange war er wach gelegen und hatte nachgedacht, was wäre wenn? Er hatte diesen Schmerz in seiner Seele und diesen Felsen in seiner Magengegend so satt! Er wollte nicht mehr trauern, er wollte Rache, Vergeltung!!! Bellatrix Lestrange musste dafür bezahlen, dass sie den Menschen der am allerwichtigsten für Harry war, aus seinem Leben entrissen hatte. Ja, das würde sie noch bereuen! Er stand auf und tapste zu seinem Wandspiegel. Mit Schrecken bemerkte er, wie fürchterlich er aussah. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und wurden von großen Augenringen umrahmt. Seine Züge wirkten verhärtet, dass fröhliche Grinsen das sein Gesicht noch vor einiger Zeit geziert hatte, war verschwunden. Er war blass, seine Brille fleckig und langsam begann er zu riechen. Auf dem T-shirt dass er schon seit einer Woche trug sammelten sich Flecken und seine Haare waren glanzlos und stumpf. "Ich sehe genauso aus wie ich mich fühle", dachte er betrübt. Er beschloss sich zu Duschen.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall apparierte Remus Lupin in den Ligusterweg 4, genau in Harrys Zimmer. Verärgert stellte er fest dass Harry nicht da war. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte doch nicht einfach hinunter zu den Muggels gehen und fragen wo Harry war! Dann müsste er ihnen erklären warum er aus Harrys Zimmer kam. Vor die Tür apparieren und klingeln wollte er auch nicht, denn wenn die Muggels öffnen würden und er seine Frage stellen würde, dann würden sie ihm vielleicht die Tür vor der Nase zu schlagen. Arthur Weasley hatte nämlich erzählt, dass sie sehr unfreundlich, besonders zu Zauberern waren. Unschlüssig saß er auf Harrys Bett. Mit der Zeit fiel ihm auf wie außergewöhnlich ähnlich Harry James war. Sogar die Art wie er sein Zimmer einrichtete war die gleiche wie die seines Vaters. Harry hatte genau die gleiche Eigenart die Bücher in seinem Regal weder nach Größe noch nach dem Alphabet zu ordnen, sondern wie James nach der Farbe, sodass die Buchreihe regenbogenartig wirkte. Er hatte eine schwarze Socke über seine Schreibtischlampe gezogen, damit er auch noch spät in der Nacht in seinen Büchern lesen konnte, ohne dass die Dursleys etwas mitbekamen( Lupin erinnerte sich dass James immer ein dunkelblaues T-shirt oder eine Boxershort über seine Lampe in ihrem Schlafsaal stülpte, damit er Lilys Photo noch lange anschauen oder etwas für die Schule lernen konnte, während die anderen schon schlafen wollten.) Auf Harrys Tisch sah er jede Menge Papiere liegen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er Briefe und Postkarten und ziemlich weit oben entdeckte er den ersten Brief von Hogwarts, in dem stand dass man in die Zauberschule aufgenommen worden war. "Harry hebt tatsächlich alle Briefe auf!" dachte er belustigt. "Genau wie James immer alles aufheben musste." Ein melancholisches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Harry in seinem Bademantel auf der Türschwelle stehen. "Professor Lupin?" fragte Harry erstaunt. "Hallo Harry! Tut mir leid dass ich dich so überfalle. Ich komme um dich zum Grimmauld Place zu bringen." Harry wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Konnte er Lupin seine Gefühle offen darlegen? "Professor, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dahin zurück möchte." Lupin seufzte. "Ich habe schon damit gerechnet Harry. Ich wollte erst auch nicht dorthin zurück. Ich würde dich ja gerne zu mir mitnehmen, aber ich wohne ja auch dort, weil mein Haus von den Todessern zerstört worden ist. Sie haben Angst, dass ich Sirius und James rächen will, deswegen versuchen sie mich zu töten bevor ich sie kriege..." "Wollen Sie denn Sirius und...und meinen Dad rächen?" "Ach Harry, Gewalt mit Gewalt bekämpfen, dass führt zu einem Teufelskreis."  
  
Harry bemerkte dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer noch älter aussah als damals, als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, und er hatte einige Sorgenfalten mehr. Er traute sich nicht, Lupin zu gestehen, dass er Bellatrix Lestrange leiden sehen wollte, weil er wusste dass er es nicht gutheißen würde. "Harry bitte komm mit mir. Wenn du hier bleibst kann ich nachts kein Auge mehr zu tun, vor Sorge um dich!" "Aber hier kann mir doch nicht passieren, dieser Schutz von...meiner Mum und Tante Petunia..." er brach ab. "Natürlich, ist es unbestreitbar, dass dieser Zauber sehr stark ist, aber es ist nicht sicher, dass er gegen Voldemorts Mächte ankommt. Es ist einfach zu risikoreich." "Gibt es denn überhaupt keine Möglichkeit dass ich woanders hin könnte?" "Wohin denn Harry? In den Fuchsbau? Nach Hogwarts? Du weißt dass es nicht anders geht!" Harry seufzte. Er sah es ein. Remus wusste dass er aufgegeben hatte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und zog einen knallroten Dauerlutscher hervor. "Nun gut. Portus!" Nachdem er den Lutscher in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte reichte er ihn Harry. "Los geht's!" Harry legte seine Hand darauf und spürte wieder dass wohlbekannte Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel... 


	4. 4

-Hermine-  
  
Hermine stopfte gerade ihre Schulbücher in den Koffer als sie ein Klopfen an ihrem Fenster vernahm. Sie öffnete es und eine große Schleiereule kam herein geschwebt. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf Hermines Bett fallen und schuhute als Hermine ihr über den Kopf streichtelte. Krummbein, der auf Hermines hellblauem Lehnsessel saß, bemerkte es und fauchte eifersüchtig. Er lief zu dem Bett herüber und schmiegte sich an Hermines Bein. Sie musste lachen. Dann nahm das Briefkuvert aus den Klauen der Eule. Es zierte das Hogwartssiegel. „Meine ZAGs!" dachte sie erfreut. Doch als sie das Kuvert öffnete segelten drei Briefe heraus. Sie hob den ersten auf und entfaltete ihn.  
  
Sehr geehrte Ms Granger , bitte beachten Sie, dass das neue Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt am Bahnhof King's Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis neundreiviertel. Es folgt die Liste der Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr.  
  
Hermine überflog die Liste, dann hob sie den zweiten Brief auf an den eine kleine Notiz geklebt war und begann sie zu lesen  
  
Sehr geehrte Ms Granger, diesen Brief hätten Sie schon vor einer Woche erhalten sollen, doch leider geriet die dafür vorgesehene Eule in Turbulenzen, die zu einer Verletzung ihres Flügels führten. Glücklicherweise wurde sie gefunden und so erhalten sie den Brief nun zu unserem Bedauern mit einer Woche Verspätung.  
  
Sehr geehrter Ms Granger, wie Sie vermutlich schon wissen, ist der gefährlichste Zauberer unserer Zeit wieder auferstanden. Deshalb tritt eine alte Regel in Kraft, die vor 15 Jahren schon einmal galt. Die Schüler dürfen außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Bitte geben Sie jedoch Acht, nicht in der Nähe von Muggeln zu zaubern, außer wenn es sich wirklich nicht vermeiden lässt (also nur in Gefahrensituationen, etc.) Verwenden sie keine verbotenen und unverzeilichen Flüche.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Professor Mc Gonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
Sie hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Zaubern außerhalb der Schule war erlaubt? Hätte sie das doch schon eher gewusst, dann hätte sie gleich angefangen zu üben! Etwas verärgert hob sie den letzten Brief auf. Dann juchzte sie laut auf. Na endlich, die ZAGs! 


End file.
